


You and Me, Bent

by theswisswereright



Series: His Command, My Pivot [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Getting Together, Light BDSM, Power Imbalance, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswisswereright/pseuds/theswisswereright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You figure a few things out with Simmons, no thanks to a really unhelpful book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me, Bent

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine Simmons reading some tumblr dom's bad self-published advice book and attempting to try it out? I could, and this fic was born. Then it got less funny and more warm and fuzzy, and here we are.  
> Takes place on Chorus, after Simmons is assigned his squad of nothing but women.  
> Title from "Bent" by Rob Thomas. I highly recommend the acoustic demo version.

“Kneel before me, slut!” was the first thing you heard upon entering the room, followed swiftly by the impact of an open hand across your cheek. A shock ran down your spine, and you moved directly into battle mode. Without stopping to ascertain what exactly was going on, you drew your fist back and punched your would-be attacker squarely in the jaw. He landed on his ass with an undignified shriek.

Wait.

Undignified shriek?

“Captain Simmons, what the fuck was that?” you asked, berating him while simultaneously offering him a hand up. “Were you trying to get your face broken?”

He had the decency to look ashamed once he was back on his feet, refusing to meet your eyes. “No.”

You paused to consider your next question, and your eyes caught on the rapidly-forming bruise on his chin. “Okay, sit the hell down,” you said, guiding him to his bed and pressing on his shoulders until he got the idea and sat. “I’ll be right back.”

Knowing there was a communal bathroom down the hall, you headed in that direction. You returned with several wet paper towels and a concerned look. “Donut’s taken over the kitchen for some ungodly experiment, so no ice for you. Put this on your face.”

He obeyed, but still wouldn’t look at you. His entire face was red, not just where you’d punched him, and you understood that he must be pretty embarrassed. “Sir, seriously. Are you okay?”

“The only thing that’s bruised is my dignity, and it wasn’t particularly healthy to begin with.”

“I’m sorry I hit you, but I was here to let you know that Jensen’s fine. Her leg isn’t, but she’ll be up and crashing things in a few weeks.”

“That’s… good,” Simmons replied, now focused on shredding the damp paper towel into a little pile in his lap. “I’m glad she’s all right.”

Silence. The paper towel shreds were swiftly becoming microscopic.

“Sir, it’s fine.” He still wouldn’t look up. “At least it wasn’t the metal hand?” No response. “Captain Simmons, what were you trying to do when I came in?”

“You aren’t going to believe me if I say it was a surprise training exercise, are you?” You knew that you could have taken his excuse and walked out, but you couldn’t deny that your desire to get closer to Simmons belied all common sense.

“No, sir, I don’t think I would,” you said, folding your legs under yourself and taking a seat on the floor. “But you can tell me the truth, and I promise I’ll take you seriously.” You noticed that his face had gotten redder and redder as you spoke, but you weren’t exactly sure why.

“See? That right there!” He pointed at you in a quick, jerky motion.

“…sir?”

“How do you just do that? Anyone else would have sat up here, but there you are. I don’t know how to deal with that, or how I feel about that, so I downloaded this book, but it apparently isn’t helping.”

You took a second to try and decipher this response before formulating one of your own. “You slapped me because… I sit on the floor?”

“No! Yes! You just…” You were concerned that your captain was reaching peak redness and would soon erupt, but your fears were unfounded as he took a deep breath and paled slightly. “You actually listen to me. You call me sir. You do what I tell you, and I like it way too much, and now you’re sitting down there and looking at me up here, and I really don’t know how to handle that.”

“So you downloaded a book,” you prompted, your heart racing as you took in what he was trying to tell you. “And it told you to call me names and hit me?”

“…it said that was part of it. I was trying to practice when you came in. I don’t know how to talk to pretty girls. I’m sorry I hit you,” he finished, finally making eye contact, but then quickly breaking it. 

“Captain Simmons, are you trying to say you’re sexually interested in me?” You had a feeling that sex wasn’t the only factor, but you posed the most obvious question first.

“Who wouldn’t be? Look at you.” He blushed for what must be the fifth time in a span of fifteen minutes. “It isn’t just that, though.” This last was mumbled quickly, so that you could barely make out the words.

“Not just that? You mean that you’re interested in… being in charge, during?”

“I… I think so,” he answered, “but it isn’t even that. You’re so kind to everyone, even people who make you mad. You’re clearly stronger than I am, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry, but you let me make you run laps and you never slack off. You’re so… I just want to…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. “I’m interested in you, in general.”

You couldn’t help the wide smile that came to your face, or the overall warmth that spread through your gut to make your toes tingle. “I like you too, sir.”

“You… You do?” His eyes went wide, and you could see the potential for flailing limbs ahead if he got too excited. “Why would you – what does that – should we –”

You cut him off, if only to prevent further injury. “I just want to do what you want me to do, Captain Simmons. That’s why I’m never late to practice and…” you felt just a little shy admitting this, “why I take such a long shower afterward.”

“O-oh,” he said, visibly surprised and probably more than a little aroused, if his sudden attack of fidgeting was anything to go by. “The book didn’t really say anything about that.”

“Sir, with all due respect, this is also the book that told you slapping someone was a good opening move.” You rose from your cross-legged sitting position to approach the bed and get a closer look at your captain’s jaw. The bruising didn’t appear too extensive, but you still felt bad about hurting him. “I’m sorry about slugging you, by the way, but you really should ask before you start smacking me around.”

“Ask? You mean you’d… let me do that to you?” He stared at your cheek, still slightly warm from his earlier slap.

“I would let you do… a lot of things, if you asked me to.” His eyes widened again, and you felt much lighter for having confessed that. You considered this for a moment, then raised your eyes to his again and added, “I would do a lot of things for you, if you asked.”

He failed to respond for so long that you started to feel a little nervous and dropped your gaze to the floor. “Um, so… You know where to find me, Captain Simmons. I’ll be in my bunk if you want to talk about any of this.” You weren’t totally unaware of the gravity of your statements, even though your heart felt like it was sinking, and you managed a couple of steps toward the door before his voice arrested you.

“Please don’t leave.”

You inhaled deeply, steeling yourself, and then turned around. “Sir?”

“This is a lot to take in! I didn’t even know there was a name to this thing that I want to do with you; now I know you want it too and I don’t know where to start!”

You took another breath, and then decisively took the few steps needed to bring you back directly in front of him. “Ask me again.”

He blinked rapidly, but then seemed to catch on. “Ask you to…?”

“Same as before, but for real this time. No books, no gimmicks. Tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll say yes.”

His pupils were enlarged when you looked into his eyes, and his breathing was shaky. Maybe he was as scared as you were. He already had your military career, and your physical life, in his hands; this was you signing over almost everything else. You trusted him to take good care of it, of you; you didn’t think he truly trusted himself to do the same.

“Sir,” you whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, “I’m scared too.”

His breathing seemed to even out, and you found yourself exhaling in time with him. He opened his mouth to speak, and you thought you might faint right there.

“Will you… kneel for me?”

It was like you were a marionette and someone had cut your strings. You sank to your knees so quickly that you weren’t sure if you’d actually knelt or just collapsed. Your chest heaved, but you didn’t think you were actually crying. It just felt so good to be there, at his feet; you could finally let go of some of the weight that you’d been carrying since the war on Chorus started, and trust someone else to take care of it for a while. This was where you belonged, right here, and it felt like coming home for the first time in a very, very long time.

You felt the weight of a hand patting you gently on the head. “You’re okay. I’ve got you,” he murmured, stroking your hair. 

“Yes, sir,” you nodded, resting your head against his shins and closing your eyes. “I know you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sex isn't even close to the most important aspect of a dominant/submissive relationship, at least not for me. I don't ever want to lose sight of that.
> 
> I have two more explicit stories in the works, specifically featuring Tucker and Felix, but please let me know if you have any requests for characters or kinks/situations and I will try to steer my runaway writing train toward them.


End file.
